babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Duck Open Hub
| slogan = | commercial = yes | type = Public directory of Free and open source software (FOSS) | registration = | language = | num_users = | content_license = | owner = Black Duck Software | author = Jason Allen and Scott Collison | editor = | launch_date = | revenue = | current_status = Active | footnotes = }} Black Duck Open Hub, orijinolli Ohloh , websàit provaidiŋ websörveis suite en onlain kommyuniti plätform äimiŋ tu mäp libörol en guŋhoi kontent softwär dè divelopmènt dè ländskäip. Für iksampol: kompyutā dè sōrskoud analaisiŋ tūl bai import from a VCS then kauntiŋ sorskoud, komments, kommit info / yusās etc dè toutol lains kaunt. Orijinolli faunden bai formèr Microsoft managers Jason Allen and Scott Collison in 2004 and joined by the developer Robin Luckey. , the site lists 664,736 projects, 668,791 source control repositories, 3,489,691 contributors and 30,229,414,348 lines of code On 28 May 2009, Ohloh was acquired by Geeknet, owners of the popular open source development platform SourceForge.SourceForge Acquires Ohloh However, Geeknet sold Ohloh to the open source analysis company Black Duck Software on 5 October 2010. Black Duck integrated Ohloh's functionality with their existing products to advance the site into a major resource for FOSS development. On 18 July 2014, Ohloh became Black Duck Open Hub.https://twitter.com/bdopenhub/status/490265903519760384 In late August 2014, the Black Duck Open Hub's Organizations feature moved out of Beta and into Version 1.0.http://blog.openhub.net/2014/08/unveiling-the-retooled-organization/"Unveiling the Retooled Organization" Design By retrieving data from revision control repositories (such as CVS, SVN, Git, Bazaar, and Mercurial), Black Duck Open Hub provides statistics about the longevity of projects, their licenses (including license conflict information) and software metrics such as source lines of code and commit statistics. The codebase history informs about the amount of activity for each project. Software stacks (list of software applications used by Black Duck Open Hub's members) and tags are used to calculate the similarity between projects. Global statistics per language measure the popularity of specific programming languages since the early 1990s. Those global statistics across all projects in Black Duck Open Hub have also been used to identify those with the most extensive continuous revision control histories. Contributor statistics are also available, measuring open source developers' experience as observable in code committed to revision control repositories. Social network features (kudos) have been introduced to allow users to rank open source contributors. A KudoRank for each user and open source contributor on a scale of 1 to 10 is automatically extracted from all kudos in the system. The idea of measuring open source developers' skills and productivity on the basis of commit statistics or mutual rating has received mixed reactions in technology blogs. On 22 August 2007, a public beta of a web-service API was announced, exposing Black Duck Open Hub's data and reports to promote the development of third party applications. Code Search In 2012, Black Duck Open Hub launched Open Hub Code Search, a free code search engine. It can search over 21 billion lines of open source code and filter by language, project or syntax. Si osou * Codase * Google Code Search * Koders * Krugle * Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * * Open Hub code search Category:Free and open-source software organizations Category:Free software websites Category:Software metrics Category:Review websites Category:Code search engines Category:Internet properties established in 2006 Category:Softwär Category:Sōrskoncrol softwär